


Found Family

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Fyr is so happy he is going to explode, Gen, probably in Steffit's face, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: It feels precious, his first name given by someone who cares.





	

'Sister' is a word that is easy to understand, he has a feeling to go with the sounds, a point of reference in his life. It is nothing new, not when Fyr remembers his panic after Flick stopped responding to them in the Workshop, and the easy laughter when they played in the snow. She has his back and he knows it without a shadow of the doubt: Flick is family. Just as he wrote in his letter to Cosimo, she was his sister from the very start, and the change is not drastic. It feels natural as she smiles and gives him the name.

  
(It feels precious, his first name given by someone who cares.)

 

He stumbles upon the word 'brother' almost on accident, and smiles, because this is what Nil has been all along. Fyr worries and cares for many people, although not all of them exactly as much. He trails through the city in Nil's easy company, and laughs until he feels sore. As long evenings drag into early morning spent outside home, Fyr follows, out of curiosity, worry, or both. With Nil, Fyr thinks he can say anything, and the only thing he should be wary of are the terrible jokes, so the moment he finds out, he _runs_. A few months ago, he could count his prized possession on the toes of his mangled foot, and now he holds something he never expected. He puts the parchment in one of the drawers in his room. The idea of having one in here is still a bit much.

  
(There is a list of names in his head already, and he will give them to Nil, one by one.)

 

With Steffit and Gin, he feels like a child which tests its boundaries, unsure of what it is allowed to do and what not. He feels lost and vibrates with nervous energy, wants to say it, repeat a thousand times, but stays silent, as there is still that annoying thought in his head that parents are something that happens to others, not half-elves abandoned at the temple's stairs. Fyr is scared when he calls Gin his mother, almost disbelieving when she does not protest. Then, when she nods, when Steffit smiles, he knows that all will be well.

  
(He asks, he always asks, unsure and nervous, but now, he feels safe, the names like a warm blanket that claims he is theirs.)

 

He knows exactly why Flick gave Cyn a name, and stops himself then. The wound between them is healing, but he knows he is not well enough yet, not ready to give Cyn his heart on the platter again. When she gives it to him, it feels like a gesture of peace, especially made here, in front of everyone.   
He takes it, and gives one in return.

  
(Later, when Ivia asks if she can name him after one of her beloved cubes, Fyr sighs, smiles after a while and says that she might as well.)


End file.
